Seventeen Candles and A Touch Of Happiness
by Abandoned-At-Sea
Summary: Hope's birthday is finally here, but so is college. He doesn't think he can get a grip on life, feeling that he's nothing and worthless. But, can happiness come his way and save him? Lets hope so, before it gets to him! Rated T for language, and suggestive themes.
1. Alone In The Storm

**I'm obviously into FF13 now. So, I've been taking a liking to Hope. So I thought of this story.~**

**I do not own Hope, FFXIII, or any of the characters mentioned.**

**WARNING: COULD CONTAIN SPOILERS**

* * *

_What is the point of this? Why does people care? It's only another day, nothing to worry about._

Hope looked at the cake that sat infront of him. There were exactly 17 candles neatly ontop. The cake was frosted with vanilla creme, and chocolate filling- Hope's favorite. But, nothing felt right, nothing at all. His parents were gone, college was starting for him, and he's been through a violent break up. His dad was on a mission for his business, and couldn't be there for Hope's birthday. Instead he left him a cake with a note on the box.

**_Dear Hope,_**

**_Sorry I couldn't be there for your birthday or college starting, son. I understand you may be upset with me now, about leaving on your birthday, but this trip is important. I hope you have a good birthday, and start college happily. Also, look on your dresser in your room, I left you a present._**

**_-Your Father_**

Hope's anger kept to a downfall, instead he sat the note back down, and walked to his room. Hope's room was neatly placed. A dresser, full sized bed, a TV mounted on the wall, a few posters of boomerangs, tech-y like things, and a few other odd and in things. His emerald eyes boomed towards the dresser, as he looked at the picture that sat there. It was a picture of his mother, father, and a 14 year old Hope. "Mo-mom..." He said as he touched the picture. He knew she'd be there for his first day to college, and he wouldn't be alone on his special day. Hope walked over to the box neatly wrapped in a silky white box. It was wrapped with a royal blue ribbon ontop. He admired the color of the box, and the way it was wrapped. Hope figured his dad got someone to do it, since his dad wasn't one to do them. He took it off of the dresser, and lugged it to his bed as he sat down to look in. He tore open the paper slowly, taking his time. The box had on it _To Hope. Enjoy. _He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I'm having an awesome time. I can hardly stop smiling." He swore sarcastically, He opened the box to find 3 items. A shopping card for clothing, a boomerang card, and a card for college- $5,000. Hope was greatful for it, and he smiled lightly. Hope placed the cards in his wallet that Serah and Snow bought him that day. They threw him a party a week ago, with his friends and also a party for getting into college. He placed his wallet into his back pocket, and went to grab a coat. The weather was brutal today, but Hope needed to get some air- even if it meant walking in the rain.

_So much rain..it's raining so hard, you'd be lucky to see. _He thought, as he placed the hood over his head, and buttoned up the coat fully. "Where to go?..." He thought, as he passed Snow and Serah's house. "Not there..I don't want to be a burden." He said to himself. The wind rustled the nature around him, making rain go in all dirrections. No cars or people was in sight- just Hope. He felt alone in this world, no one but him. The coldness of the rain hit Hope's face, causing his silverish blonde locks to fall infront of his face. Rain got heavier, and the wind grew more violent, but Hope couldn't turn around now, he had to find a safe place, before the predictable could happen. His walk became a run, as thunder kicked up. Wind picked up Hope's body, as it tossed him like a rag doll, from the side walk into the road. His body hit the ground, knocking the breath from him. _Best birthday EVER! _His mind yelled to him. Things flew from all around. Hope tried his best to lean up, but the pain of his lower back was to much to bare. He instead laid there, hoping for the best.

* * *

**Yay, chapter one finished! Sorry it's not much, but the next will be longer. You may even get to meet his ex ;D **

**Bye guys! R&R please!**

**-Silverr**


	2. Alone With You

Vanille looked out her window to see something on the road. "Th-that can't be a person..." she told herself, as she hoped and prayed it wasn't. Vanille sighed at her curiousity, as it got the best of her. She grabbed her white coat, and wrapped it tightly, putting the hood over her head. The wind played a game of tug-a-war with Vanille, as she tried to open her door, but she managed to open and close it. She rushed to the middle of the road, and leaning down towards the mysterious object. She put her hand on the hood, and lifted it up. She could notice them silverish blonde locks anywhere, and she wasn't happy about it. "H-Hope?! What are you doing out here? Are you trying to get killed?!" Hope turned his head to get a look at who was there, and it didn't make him happy. "Well, why the hell are you worried?" He grumped. Vanille rolled her eyes and pulled him up, dragging him out of the road. Vanille linked her arms around his waist, and helped him in. He was soaked down terribly, causing Vanille's floor to get wet. She sighed at him, as she took off his jacket, to notice his white shirt was stained with blood. "Go in my room, and grab the spare clothing you left over." She told him. Hope's body couldn't move causing him to slide down in her arms.

Vanille took off Hope's shirt, and laid it down beside the jacket, and headed to get extra clothing. She searched her drawr for the silver headed boy's clothing he left, as she came across some pants, boxers, and a t-shirt. As she headed back, she handed Hope the clothes. "Here. This is all I can do, assuming you can dress yourself." Vanille gave a teasing wink, causing Hope to mumble a "shut up" and turn red. He motioned for her to go into the kitchen until he was done, and when she came back, his shirt was still off. "Can..I have some stuff to clean this?" He begged. Vanille shook her head in hesitation. "No, I'll do it." She ran to her bathroom and pulled out bandages, and disenfectant spray. She shook the bottle, noticing that it was still half full. _"Perfect." _She thought, as she walked towards Hope. "Okay, turn towards the TV, so I can do this." Hope listened and turned, looking at the TV that was blank.

As she cleaned the cuts and wounds, Hope moaned and groaned in pain. They stung m _w_ore than he could explain, and he assumed it would have been better, if she left them alone. "Why are you helping me?" He managed to spit out. Vanille's smile turned into a fustrated look. "Look, just because I broke up with you doesn't mean anything. Now, chill." Vanille pushed him down onto the couch, and took the bloody towels into the kitchen, and threw them away. She walked over to the stove, and took a cup from the cabenet above it. Taking the brown kettle from the stove, she poured Hope some warm tea. The tea's aroma filled Hope's nose as Vanille brought it to him. "Drink up." She told him, handing it to him. Hope nodded and watched Vanille peel off her jacket. She was dressed in a white mini skirt, a pink crop top, and a white cardigan. On her feet was a pair of boots that came a bit above her ankles. _"Everything about her...used to be mine. But no, she betrayed me." _Hope grimmaced at the thought, and looked down at his tea, keeping quiet. Vanille sat down on the seat beside Hope's as she looked at him. "Why were you walking? It's your birthday, not a suicide mission." She said sarcastically. Hope shrugged, "I wanted air. I get sick of the walls talking to me." He smirked at her.

Hope sat his cup of tea on the coffee table infront of him and looked over at the peach haired girl. "Thanks for saving me. It should be the other way around." Hope scratched his neck sheepishly. Vanille just shook her head. "It's fine, but I assume you'll be sick." On que, Hope started to cough violently, as he clutched his chest. "Da-damn it..." he sighed out. Vanille smirked as she walked over to the couch. "Come on, you're laying down." Hope stood up and followed Vanille, who lead him to her room. "I'm not sleeping here. It's your bed." He told her. Vanille rolled her eyes. "Yes you are!" With that, Vanille pushed Hope onto her bed. Hope quickly grabbed Vanille's waste, causing her to tumble down with him. Vanille landed ontop of Hope causing her to be annoyed. "Hope Estheim! What is _wrong _with you?!" She pushed herself up and rolled over beside him. "Well, you'll be sleeping too. If all you wanted was me in your bed, then you just could have-" Hope was cut off when Vanille hit him with a pillow. "Someone grew cocky over the years..." Vanille mumbled. Hope shrugged and turned over to his side, soon falling asleep.

Vanille's body shook, not wanting to sleep. Not that she didn't trust Hope, she just felt weird.  
After sleepless hours, Vanille finally found some sleep.

* * *

**Finished! I actually like this chapter.  
R&R please!  
-Silverr**


	3. Baths And Bittersweet Memories

**I obviously do not own Hope, FFXIII, or any of the characters listed.**

* * *

The sound of moans and groans filled the air. High coughs, and a sleepless Hope woke Vanille quickly. As she turned over, Hope was fighting a sickness. Vanille put her hand to Hope's head, noticing that he was on fire. Sweat filled his surrounding, and gasping for air soon filled Hope's throat. He leaned up swiftly, almost hiting his head on Vanille's.

Hope sighed as he caught his breath. He turned to Vanille, who had a worried look on her face. "Am I sick...?" Vanille nodded, sadly. "Come on, lets go get you some medicine, and clean you up." Hope nodded as he put one arm around Vanille's shoulder, to help him up. As they got into Vanille's bathroom, Hope sat on the toliet seat, as Vanille shuffled through medicines. She pulled out a fever reducer, fever patch, and some cough syrup. She then got a red rag and wet it with cool water. She got on her knees and put the cloth against Hope's face. Hope gave her a weak smile, causing her to blush and look away.

After cooling Hope's face, she took the cough syurp and gave it to him first, then the fever reducer. After that, she lifted his silver bangs and placed the fever patch on. "That feels better..." He said, with eyes shut. Vanille giggled. "Okay. I'm running water, so strip and climb in." Hope's emerald eyes flipped wide open. "Bu-but.." Vanille shook her head, and helped him take his shirt off. His wounds looked worse. "How does my back look?" Vanille frowned. "The wounds busted open when your sickness pulled in. No worries, I'll clean them." Hope sighed and climbed into the tub quickly, turning towards the wall, as Vanille cleaned the wounds with soap and a bare hand.

After Hope was cleaned, Vanille got him to dress, and go into the living room. As they got there, Vanille gave him a cover, a pillow, and the remote. "I'll go fix food, as you get some rest. Now, don't move, I don't want your wounds to bust." Hope smirked. "So, you still care.." he mumbled, making sure Vanille couldn't hear him. As Vanille made her way to the fridge, she begain to hum a tune. _"Lets waste time, chasing cars, around our heads." _As she finished off a veggetable soup, she carried it to Hope and a cup of sprite. "Wow, thanks Vanille.." He mumbled out. Vanille nodded, as he leaned up to let Vanille take a place beside him. Vanille's eyes shifted towards the TV, which had the news on. According to the weather, it'd be stormy for the next few days.

Hope sighed, and frowned over his food. "I hope dad is okay.." Vanille looked up at Hope, and gave him a reasurring smile. "I bet it's not as bad as it is here. So no worries, kay?" Vanille bubbled out. Hope couldn't help but to smile at her enthusiasm. "You're right. I need to calm down." After Hope got finished with his soup, he begain to ask Vanille some questions. "So, you going to college? You said you were when we was together." Vanille nodded. "Yeah, I'm still going, just may take different classes." Hope tilted his head. "Yeah, I understand. I just can't believe I'm 17..." Hope stood up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He still looked like he did when he was 14, except taller. He stood about 5'7 now, which didn't bother him bad.

Vanille perked up. "I know! Time flies..." She took a spot next to Hope, looking at herself. Her hair was longer, and she no longer wore pigtails, she did a half braid in the front, with her hair falling over her shoulder. "We look the same still. Just more adult like." Hope reassured her. "Yeah. I still remember that day we met. We were so young...and we watched the fireworks together." Hope smiled at the memory, but frowned when he remembered about his mother. "Thanks for being there for me. I needed you all. I'm really happy I met everyone."

Vanille smiled and walked over to her TV set. She put a CD in, and came up beside Hope. "Remember this song? We used to listen to it alot." Hope's eyes closed quickly as they found peace. "Mhm..it calmed us." Hope took his place back on the couch, and looked at the fan. "Well..only a few more days, and we'll be college bound. Our life will change once more." Hope said, as Vanille still stood at the mirror. "Lets make it a great year!" "Right!"

* * *

**College chapter next? Yes. c:  
R&R please!  
-Silverr  
**


	4. College Bound

**Hi guys! Long time no update. Sorry about that! Anyways, here we go again.  
I do not own FFXIII or any characters listed.  
**

* * *

The sound of the alarm woke the sleepy teen, as he leaned up from the bed he was in. He sighed as he looked at the clock. _5:30am _it read, and the sun wasn't out all the way. Hope jerked himself up and walked to the bathroom not to far down the hall. He looked into his father's room along the way, and of course as he expected, it was empty. Not a soul was there except him, which started to not bother him. He was over his cold, and felt 100% better from that day.

Reaching for a light blue tooth brush and a tube of tooth paste, he brushed his teeth throughly. "Another year..seems like my life is flying by." Hope combed his hair throughly and threw on some clothes. He wasn't to worried about his appearance, since the female's at his school were into "higher class and high standard" people. The house was dark, and he wasn't in the mood to eat, or even get in the car to school. Yeah, a car. He was surprised his dad left it for him, just before he started school. It was arranged to be dropped off near his birthday, but it arrived later than expected.

The sky's darkness started to fade into the light, as it 6:00. Hope threw his backpack into the other seat, as he climbed into the car's seat. He dug deep inside his jean pocket, as he pulled out a key to start the car. He reminded himself to pick up Serah, who was only a few years older than him. She was a close friend, and she wants to get into teaching. Whenever he got close to a stone way drive, he pulled into the second drive way, and noticed Serah was sitting in an ivory swing outside. She grabbed her things and walked to the passengar side, and picked up Hope's backpack, throwing his and hers into the back seat. After she plopped down in the seat, she gave Hope a smile. "Goodmorning, sleepy head. Ready for college?" Hope shook his head. "No. Not really. I have no idea what I'm doing with my life. At all." Hope looked over at the pink haired girl, who was looking out the window. Her hair was in a side ponytail, curled. And she had on a usual school looking uniform, with dark knee high stockings. He had to admit, she never was one that nobody couldn't look at. She was quite the looker. "So, how's everyone been? I haven't seen you all for a bit, so what's been up?" the silver haired one asked. "Oh, same old same old. Light and Snow has been getting along, and that's a plus. Light's on a mission, and wont be home until next week, but everything has been good. How about you?" After she finished her statement, she mentally smacked herself. She forgot that Hope stayed alone 99% of the time. "It's been..okay? I guess." His voice was a bit shallow, but he wasn't in the mood to talk about family. The ride was quiet all the way to the campus.

"We're here!" Serah cheerfully said, with a smile as Hope found a parking spot. Hope smiled at her enthusiasm, as she grabbed the backpacks and threw one at him. "Woah, we don't have to get violent now!" He threw his hands up in defence. Hope locked the doors and threw the keys in his pocket, and followed in beside Serah into the school. The sound of chatter and slamming of lockers filled the halls, as Hope tried his best ignoring people, as he tried to find his class. Serah looked up at the paper on the wall, and pointed to a small line. "Look Hope, here's your class. Oh, and it's also got your teacher's name." Hope's eyes trailed over as he looked where the bubbly teen pointed. _Mrs. McMyars' Class _was the words that were above the names. Hope skimmed the sheet, and sure enough, his name screamed at him. "Okay, my class is 3B then." He told himself. Serah then bounced up and down. "I have 3A, so we can walk to class together!" With that, Serah grabbed Hope's arm and pulled him in behind her. "H-Hold on Serah!" He cought his own pace, as he walked the halls.

After dropping Serah off to her class, Hope went next door, and looked in. Only two people were there at the moment, and one made him sigh. _Damnit..she's everywhere I go, isn't she?_

* * *

**Of course, short chapter is short. I hope you guys enjoy, and please R&R!  
I'd also like to thank the people who faved and reviewed.**

Bye guys!  
-Silverr


	5. Another Sleepless Night

**Blah, I'm tired. Anyways, I decided on what I wanted to do with this chapter, but I'm not 100% sure if it will turn out right. Anyways enjoy. Also, any critique is welcome.**

* * *

Vanille turned around in her seat when she heard a deep, fustrated sigh, that could only belong to Hope. Vanille gave him a small smile and motioned for him to sit in the desk beside her. Hope hesitated and walked to the back of the room, where two desk sat. _"Another year to fail. Great." _Hope pulled out his schedule from his pocket, and looked it over. His classes were Science, Biology, Language, History, and Business Ed. _"Business Ed, huh? Great.." _Hope slowly lowered his head onto his desk, rubbing his temples. His head throbbed with a migrane from hell, which quickly took in affect. While Hope was not paying attention, he heard a backpack hit the floor, and someone slide into the desk next to him. Hope turned his head and looked at the person that sat in the seat. A girl with straight black hair, that was half down her back. She had on a half cut shoulder top, that was black, and had a design on the front, and some shorts that had the pockets showing at the bottom. _"I don't know if today is getting better, or worse.." _

After an hour had passed, Hope's homeroom teacher came in. She was a younger, bubbly looking woman. She came in with a huge smile, and walked to the board. She took a blue marker, and wrote the words _"Mrs. McMyars' Class"_Hope was pleased she was organized. The teacher then pulled out a keyboard, and sat in her chair at the desk, infront of the class.

"Goodmorning, class! It's nice to meet you all. I'm Mrs. McMyars, and I hope you all enjoy your year. Now, how about we call roll?" With that, she put her clip board on her lap, and started to call out names. Hope's mind trailed off, until he heard his name. _"Hope Estheim" _Hope snapped into reality, and gave a small hand raise. Mrs. McMyars nodded with a smile, and continued to call out names.

"Great! Everyone is here. Now, I'd like to discuss college to you newcomers." She stood up, and wrote some things on the board, which were rules, and ideas to help the newer students.

"College isn't like highschool, guys. You're getting older, and this is a path to your career. You want to find a good job, and not tossed away in some factory, or fast food restuarant, right? Right."

_"Wow, she knows what she is saying, despite her young appearance." _Hope kept listening, knowing he shouldn't go into dreamland.

"Some of you will be owning businesses, doctors, artists, or a famous actor, actress, or photographer. Regardless what you choose, it'll be something that will affect your lives, for a long time." Mrs. McMyars clapped her hands together, and then stood up.

"Here are some papers that you need to fill out, and bring back as soon as you can. It'll help us understand your needs, and help us get you where you strive too." Mrs. McMyars passed out the papers, and smiled.

"Okay, you all will have a break in just a few minutes, so you can do whatever you want, quietly. Please remain seated, and be on best behavior."

Hope stuffed the papers inbetween a few pages in his notebook, and then pulled out his ipod from his pocket. His then stuck the earbuds in his ears, and then blasted his music. He sat back quietly, shifting through the blue ipod, and settled on a song. He then looked at the girl to his right, who was trying to hide her arms with a sweater. Hope got curious, and looked a bit closer. _"Scars..." _He didn't get into her business, but he wanted to find out her name.

"Excuse me, but what's your name again?" He asked her, with a small smile. The black haired girl jerked her head up in shock, and said nothing at first. "Blythe..." she said quietly. _"Okay, that'll help some..maybe she will be cool, since we might be stuck back here during homeroom meetings."_ A loud ring broke Hope's train of thought, as he grabbed up his black bag, throwing it over a single shoulder, and shoving his hands in his pockets. Whenever he got to the door, Vanille grabbed his arm. "What's your problem?" she asked, a little concerned. "Nothing. I'm tired and feel really shitty, okay? I don't need you on my case today, Van." With that, Vanille turned in an opposite dirrection, leaving Hope to himself.

Serah then caught up with him, and jerked on his arm. "Come on, we got break." Hope sighed. Following in behind her, Hope shut the world off for a moment. Before he knew it, he was outside, beside Serah and a couple of her friends. _"Why now.." _He was about to walk off, when he felt a tug at his backpack. "Fine. I'll stay." After Hope stood in the group, ignoring the talk of who was the hottest guy, what they would wear tomorrow, and how gross the food was, Hope felt like banging his head to a wall.

When the clock struck 3:15, Hope went for his car, followed in behind a bubbly Serah. Hope tossed his backpack into the back seat, and Serah done the same. "Hope, you okay?" Hope sighed. "Yeah. Just want to go to bed, and sleep. I have nothing else to do anyway." Serah gave a frown. "How about I uh..come over? We can find something to do...that is, if you want company." Hope shrugged. "If you find staring at the walls amusing, be my guest."

Hope pulled into his driveway, and got out of the car, escorting Serah in. Serah looked around in delight. "Nice place you got here. It's clean, and nice." Hope shrugged off the comment. "Eh, it gets me by. I have somewhere to eat, sleep, bathe, and so on. Sit down, and I'll fix you some tea or something." Hope then moved to the kitchen, and pulled out two tea cups. They were both baby blue in color, and had a darker blue swirl boarder, topped off when a brilliant white rose in the middle. Hope warmed up some mint tea for him, and rose tea for Serah. He took the two cups in the living room, and handed Serah a cup. "Be careful, they are really hot." Serah nodded, and looked into the tea. It was a shear pink color, and had a white swirl in the middle, where cream sugar had been carfully mixed in. The smell of rose and mint filled her nose, as it calmed her. "They smell great.." She told Hope. The silver haired one smiled, and gave a thanks.

Serah grabbed the remote that sat on the coffee table infront of them, and then turned it onto a movie. The movie was about a man losing his mother at a young age, due to her protecting her 3 children. Hope looked away at points, but he had to admit, it was pretty good. After a while, rain started to pour lightly, and then got heavier, causing the power to pop. "Damnit.." Hope growled out to himself. "No worries, Hope. I can stay here..if you want me to. I can sleep on the couch or something, so you don't have to drive in that." Hope shook his head. "I'll sleep here, you can sleep in my bed. But go grab something to eat first." Serah shook her head. "Since your bed is king sized..maybe we can..uh.." Serah's face turned darker than her skirt, causing her to look away. It was the weekend, so it wouldn't be anything if she stayed. "Okay, fine. But if you fill uncomfortable, I'll get up..." Hope brushed his bangs down with his hand, and showed Serah to the room. "Wow, nice room!" Serah flopped down on Hope's bed, like it was a cloud, snuggling into the covers and sheets. Hope gave her a smirk. "I'll be back. I need to change."

A few minutes later, Hope came back in with a white t- shirt and some heavy like pajama bottoms. He took his place in the bed, and scooted closer to the edge. Serah seemed to come closer to him, though. "Hope..I-I don't..like being in the dark alone." _"You're 19. How the hell are you afraid of the dark?" _Hope kept his thoughts to himself. "I could turn on the hallway light or something if you want me-" before Hope could finish, Serah was snuggled into Hope's chest. Hope's cheeks flushed a light pink, making his whole body warm. Now, he had more space to move, but Serah was stuck to him like glue. "I-It's okay.." His scent filled her nose, making her smile a bit. Little did anyone know, not even did Hope know, that Serah was deeply into him. Hope kept stiff, unsure what he should do. Once again, Hope had a sleepless night, and kept Serah feeling safe. He dozed off lightly, but when Serah moved, he woke up. This was indeed, going to be a long night.

* * *

**Oh, look. Things esculated quickly.  
Anyways, Read, review, whatever you like, and tell me what you think.~**

**Love you guys.  
-Silverr outtttt**


	6. Confusions and Confessions

**So, I got this review the other day, or lastnight, I think?  
As I've told someone already, I'm not sure who Hope will end up with, haha.~ Thanks for the reviews.**

**I do not own Final Fantasy XIII nor do I own the characters.**

* * *

"Hope...Hope, wake up you sleepy head!" Hope felt a nudge on his head, then a hand rub through his silver lock. "Hmmm?" Hope flicked open one emerald eye, to see Serah, with a small smile on her face. Hope leaned up, with a groggy look, and a sigh. "Goodmorning Serah..." He replied in a sleepy voice. "Sleep well?" He added with a smirk. Serah's face turned a light crimson, and looked away. "U-uh y-yeah. Pretty w-well a-a-actually..." Hope peeked out of the window, beside his bed, seeing the storm has lowered down, only a slight drizzle. "The rain's let up. Whenever you wanna go home, tell me." Serah came up beside Hope, and looked out the window too. The sun was shining through the rain, with slight color above the clouds. Serah started to hop up and down and pointed up. "It's a rainbow, Hope! Look!" Hope pressed his palms against the glass, and looked up. Vibrant colors of red, blue, green, purple, and so on was a bit visible through the rain. "Wow, it's amazing."

Serah moved back from the window, and turned toward the bed, looking down at the wooden floor. She put her hands behind her back, and sighed. Hope turned around, and walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Something wrong?" Serah looked up into Hope's eyes, and shook her head. "Don't worry about it...i-it's nothing." "It has to be something, or you wouldn't go from bubbly to depressed all a sudden." Serah had to admit, he had that right. "Hope, can you take me home?" Hope nodded. "If you insist. But I want to get you some food first." Serah shook her head, "It's fine." Hope rolled his eyes, and grabbed her up by the waist. "My house, my rules." Serah tried to squirm out of Hope's hold, but gave up, knowing it wouldn't help. "Hope! Put me down!" When Hope got into the kitchen, he kicked out a seat, and sat Serah in it, and pushed it back up to the table. "There. Now you're down." He gave her a smirk, and walked towards the cabinet and pulled out a rose colored cup. Pouring iced rose tea in the cup, he placed it infront of Serah. "Thank you." Hope nodded.

Hope started pulling out various fruits and cereals, setting them on the counter. He pulled out two plates and two bowls, placing fruits on the plate and poured cereal in the bowls. He walked over to the table, and placed Serah's food infront of her, and sitting his food on the opposite side. "Thanks, Hope. You really didn't have to, though. I could have ate at the house." Hope shook his head in hesitation. "It's fine. I was pretty hungry, and I wouldn't eat infront of you." Serah lowered her head, and looked into her tea. _"I wonder how Vanille would feel if Hope had feelings for me..No Serah, you can't betray Snow. You've been with him for a long time now." _Hope's voice snapped Serah out of thought. "Whoops, sorry. I was lost in thought." Hope cocked his head to the side, with a spoon in his mouth, and giving Serah a deep concerned look. After they ate their food, Hope came up behind Serah, who was infront of the sink, when she turned around, she gasped in surprise.

"Look, tell me what is wrong." He placed his hands firmly on the sink counter, so Serah couldn't escape. He moved in closer, almost only an inch away, making Serah shake in her shoes. She looked down and sighed. "I'm just thinking. I don't want anyone but me to know, and when I feel comfortable, I will tell you." Hope then backed off, and nodded. "I understand. Now, let me get dressed and we can go." Hope walked to his room, pulling out some jeans and a shirt, then throwing on some socks and shoes. He hurried and combed his hair, and motioned for Serah to come on.

Whenever they got outside, the drizzle of rain stopped, and the sun was completely shining. Hope climbed into the car, followed by Serah. Serah turned towards the window.

"Hope?" "Yeah?" Serah sighed deep. "Why did you break up with Vanille..?" Hope leaned his head on one of his hands, and sighed. "I don't really know how to put this, but I'll word it the best I can. I guess things were falling apart with us. So much drama happened, and then sometimes, we couldn't go a day without yelling, pushing, and screaming at each other, then the next we'd be so in love, and everything would be fine. Eventually, it'd get worse where we wouldn't talk, and if we did, it wouldn't end good." Serah nodded. "I never knew...I understand, I've just never really argued with Snow."

"Yeah. I guess she had me on a high, but she's been there since my mother died. How could I not love her?" Hope finished the sentence as he pulled into Serah's drive. "Looks like we're here. Tell Snow and Light I said hey." Serah nodded and waved goodbye to Hope. Giving him one last smile, as he pulled off. _"What am I going to do..." _Serah then turned around, to hear a breathing. Snow pulled her into a tight embrace. "What was you doing lastnight? You could have called." Serah gave a sorry, and explained about the power. "I was helping Hope with his work, and the power got knocked out by the storm. My phone was dead, so I couldn't call. I'm so sorry Sn-" Serah was cut off from Snow planting a kiss to her lips. "Calm down..It's fine. You're here now, so that's all that matters. Serah felt no spark when he kissed her, it just wasn't the same anymore.

Hope decided to go see Vanille and talk about something, which got him to thinking. Once he pulled up, he knocked on the door, and heard a voice call out. Vanille then opened the door, and motioned for Hope to come in.

"Hey Hope. What's up?" Hope sighed and sat down. "Vanille, we need to talk..about us. You see I-" Vanille placed her arms around Hope. "Hope..remember when we broke up? About a few months before school started back? Well..I think I might be..pregnant."

Hope's eyes opened wide in confusion. "What?!"

* * *

**WELL HELLO THERE CLIFF HANGER.  
-Silverr **


	7. Parents With Pride

**Hey guys. So, I decided to change my user on here, so I'm the same SilverrDustt. Anyways, I was so excited to get this up.  
Anyways, enjoy.**

**I do not own FFXIII or the characters.**

* * *

"How are you pregnant?! How far are you?" Hope started to pace the floors, and freaking out over something he couldn't stop. He stopped in his tracks, and gave Vanille a glare. "I-Is the baby...m-mine?" Hope died a bit on the inside. He wasn't going to be a good father, was he?

"Calm down, Hope. I think atleast 3 months. I've been gaining a little bit of weight. And yes, it's your baby too." Hope then started to pace again. "I thought you said you were on birth control?" His voice showed hurt, anger, and confusion.

"W-well..I was but-...I ran out that night you last stayed before we broke up. I didn't think it'd bother though so, I didn't want to te-" She was cut of by Hope grabbing her shoulders. "You didn't think nothing would happen? Do you think this is a joke?! This is a child we are talking about, Vanille! How do we support it?" Hope then let go of her, and sat down in a chair, and put his head into his hands.

"We have a house. We can be here, Hope. If you want to help me raise it, then fine. If not, that's fine too." Hope looked at her in anger. "Look, if it's mine, I'll see it. I just want to know when you are having it, and what we will do about us." Vanille put her arms around Hope, and put her head to his chest. "It's up to you. I just want our baby to have a decent life. We can support it, I'll get a job while I can." Hope hugged her slightly back. "I understand. Let's just talk about this later, or something. We can go to dinner or go to the park. You can choose whatever."

Vanille then put Hope's hand on her stomach. She gave him a smile. "I've never thought I'd carry your child.." Hope smirked and kissed her small stomach. He had to admit though, that she was showing a bit, now that she raised up her baggy shirt. "When are you supposed to know what it is?" Vanille handed Hope an envelope. "I go in next week, so then we will know." Vanille gave a small smile, cradling her stomach. "That's good. I want to go when you do. I really hope it's a boy." Hope then got down on his knees, and propped himself up on Vanille's legs. "Either way, it'll be an amazing baby. I know it will." Hope nodded, then pulled himself up. "Does anyone else know you are pregnant?" Vanille shook her head. "I was thinking about telling Noel, Serah, and Lightning. But I haven't seen them in a while."

Hope's stomach knotted when he heard the name "Serah". How she acted the other night was weird for him, and it'd probably be a bit..awkward for them. "O-oh yeah. T-that's great!" Vanille gave him a look of confusion. "I guess so. I just don't know how college will be like..." She knew it would be hard to carry heavy stuff, so she sighed and shook her head. "I can help carry your backpack and books to your classes. We got most together so it wont be a problem." Vanille nodded with a smile.

"Say, look. My dad will be out of town all this month, you could come stay with me for help. I don't want you moving heavy stuff, working, or moving around much. So please?" Vanille sighed and looked up at Hope. "I don't want to be a burden on you." Hope shook his head. "You wont be! Please..I want to keep an eye on-"

Hope cut himself off, as he implanted a kiss on Vanille's lips. Vanille's green eyes widdened in shock, and then responded back.

He then pulled away, and looked at her. "Please?" Vanille smiled and pulled herself up. "Then help me pack up."

When they got to Vanille's room, Hope looked around. _"Nothing has changed over the time..." _Vanille pulled out an empty travel back, and tossed some clothes onto the bed. Hope packed them all in neatly, as Vanille pulled out a hot pink travel back, packing the other. She grabbed a perfume, brush, hair ties, and pajamas, throwing them at Hope. "Woah! Calm down, you trying to hit me?" Vanille bursted into laughter, and helped Hope pack.

By the time Hope and Vanille finished, it was dark out. Vanille's bags were put neatly in the back, and Hope and Vanille were placed in the front. Vanille placed her hand into Hope's and they both stayed silent on the way to Hope's. Their minds were filled with thought, and how they'd raise a baby.

When they pulled into Hope's driveway, Hope handed Vanille the keys, and told her to unlock the door, while he got her bags. Vanille nodded, and went in, soon Hope was inside. He placed her bags beside the tv, and walked her up to his room. Vanille lied down, and waited for Hope to get back. Hope came back minutes later, and crawled up beside Vanille. Wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her into an embrace.

"Tomorrow, we should go tell Light, Snow, and Serah about the baby. I'm sure they'll be excited.." Vanille stampered out. Hope nodded, and sighed out.

* * *

**Well, things will get weird in the next chapter, I assume. Anyways, sorry for the sloppy chapter. The next one will have more things going on.**

**-Abandoned**


	8. Backs Will Be Turned

**Hey guys.  
So thanks for the reviews. I'd like to thank the people who have followed since chapter one, also. Anyways, lets get this show on the road.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or the characters mentioned.**

* * *

It was early on a Sunday morning, when Vanille woke up. Her stomach hurt, and so did her head, she was probably having morning sickness. Hope opened one emerald eye followed by another, to look at Vanille. "You sure you want to go tell them this morning?" Vanille turned over to look at Hope, and then put her head on his chest. "Yeah. I want to, so they don't think we're hiding anything from them." Hope pushed Vanille's head off of him gently, as he leaned up.

"Who cares if we are hiding anything from them?" Hope blurted out. "I mean, they'll find out eventually but you need rest." Vanille hesitated and stood up from the bed, pulling a bag up from the floor. "It'll be okay. I'm fine, so don't worry." She pulled out a light blue crop top, a tank top to go under, and a pair of jeans. "I told you not to grab heavy stuff either, Van..." Hope sighed and stood to his feet, walking towards his dresser, he pulled out a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a few other things to go with his outfit. Vanille walked towards the bathroom door down the hall, and as soon as she shut the door, Hope got dressed quickly. He combed through his hair with his fingers, not worrying about how the hell he looked, and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

Soonly after that, Vanille sat down in a kitchen chair, staring across the room. Hope put a glass infront of her, and a few other things for breakfast. He had a hit of dejavu, from the same thing with Serah that happened. _"Serah...what will she think about this?.." _He shook off the thought and sat at the other side of the table. "You know, it's still hard to tell you're pregnant. You're small." Vanille looked down at her stomach, and put a small hand on it. "Not for long. It's weird though. Just think, in a few short months, we'll have a perfect baby. A smile crossed her lips, as she thought about it. "Oh boy..wait to my dad finds out.." Hope bit into his food slowly, making a face. Hope was 16 when he got Vanille pregnant, what was he thinking?

"I'm sure your dad will be happy." Vanille told him, as she looked up, finishing her food.

After they ate, Hope put away the dishes, and led Vanille to the car. When they got in, Hope swallowed deeply, thinking what the others would say. Hope took Vanille's hand, and held it the way there. It only took about 15 minutes to get to Lightning's house, which made Hope wish he lived farther for that day. After they pulled into the drive, Vanille's smile became bigger, and her excitement became larger. "Well, lets go!" Hope nodded and pulled out the car, following behind Vanille.

Vanille ran up towards the door, with Hope pulling in behind. She rang the doorbell, and heard a voice call out _"coming!" _It sounded like Snow's voice, Hope thought. When the door opened, it was surely Snow, who gave them a surprised look. "Hey Hope, Vanille. Never thought I'd see you two in the same place, or come in the same car." He gave them a sarcastic grin, and motioned for them to come in. Once they were in the living room, Serah, Lightning, and Noel were on the couch.

"Hey everyone!" Vanille cheered, getting everyone's attention. "Hey Vanille. What's up?" Asked Noel, who now was standing. Serah turned around with a smile on her face, until Hope turned the corner. Hope noticed it, and looked away a bit. _"Did I do something?"_ Vanille sat down on the chair beside where Hope was standing, and gave everyone a worried smile. "Come on, short stuff. Got any news?" Snow gave her a look. "Yeah, big news!" Hope could feel his heart fall. "Y-yeah..big news." He said, in a quieter voice.

Everyone's eyes were on Vanille and Hope, which made Hope become very uncomfortable.

"I-I'm pregnant! I'm three months in. I get to find out what the baby is tuesday, after school." Lightning's eyes widdened. Everyone's looks became concerned ones, and a look of awe came from Snow's eyes.

"Assuming Hope is here, I'm guessing he's the father." Snow said. Hope gave a slight worried nod. Just at that, Serah stood up, and walked towards the hall. Snow shrugged at Lightning, when she gave him a questioning look.

"I'm happy for you two! Just know we will be here to help you. And be careful Van. You don't need to move much." Noel told her. Vanille nodded. "Thank you, Noel. And I am, since I'm staying at Hope's." Lightning stood up and walked up towards Vanille, bending to her knees. "Mind if I feel your stomach?" Vanille shook her head, and rose her shirt up, a bit passed her stomach. Lightning then stuck a hand onto Vanille's stomach, and smiled. "You're showing just a bit." Vanille nodded. Shortly after, everyone got into a conversation, and time passed, still Serah stayed in her room.

"Well, I hate to rush out, but we need to get home, guys." Hope explained. "No need to run off. But if you need us, just holler." Snow told them. Vanille smiled, and hugged her friends, and waved to them. "See you later!"

Hope got into the car, and his mind trailed off. Was Serah mad at him? What happened?

* * *

**Yay. Finished. Alright, next chapter will probably be between Snow and Serah. I'm not 100% sure what I'm wanting to do with it, but yeah.**

**-Abandoned**


	9. You're My Small Obsession

**Hey again guys. Sooo I've been busy lately, and have not had inspiration to write. Anyways here we go.  
Disclaimer; I do not own FFXIII nor do I own any characters.**

* * *

A quick knock came across the wooden door, making Serah turn. "Yeah?" With that, Snow came in on cue. "Why did you do that?" Serah turned her head, lying back onto the pillow. "I don't think they are ready. They are only 17.." She sighed deeply, dipping her head into the pillow more. Snow scratched the back of his head, and sat on the bed they shared. "Well, they may be. You never know, plus they are both settled and in college. Plus, we are here to help, so don't worry." He placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her.

"I guess. It's just weird. I mean, they..why be 16 and do that? Hope's dad probably wont even know until Vanille is HAVING the baby!" Her anger took the best, and she stormed out. She wasn't concerned about the baby, or Vanille. It was Hope. Jealousy took over, and she knew what she'd do.

Snow sighed and shook his head. _"What has gotten to her for the last few weeks? Maybe...just maybe Hope would know." _Snow kept his thoughts to himself, but he wondered about it. He stood up, and continued to the living room, to only find Noel.

"Did you do anything to piss off Serah? She's pretty upset.." Noel asked, crossly. Snow shrugged. "It's about the baby. She's concerned about Hope mostly I think.." Snow's voice became flat, and slowly ran down. "D-do you think...she has a thing for Hope?" Noel had to sit up at that question. "I don't know, man. I never thought she had anything with Hope. But don't worry about that, she's in love with you." Noel stood up and walked towards the door, looking out. "I need to get home, so I can study for a test tomorrow. Five comes early." Snow waved to him. "Alright, we'll see you sometime later."

Snow sat down on the couch, propping up his feet on the coffee table. He could hear quiet whispers, and talking. He assummed Light was trying to cheer up Serah, or either saying something about Hope. Snow was debating to go see Hope, but he decided not to. It'd have to wait, where Vanille wasn't around.

Serah walked down with Lightning, and sat on the couch, on the other side of the room. Lightning didn't look up at Snow, or even look his way. Serah on the other hand, stared him down from across the room. The silence and awkwardness killed him, so he needed something to say.

"Well? What am I to blame for this time, Claire?" Snow gave her a playful smirk. Lightning shot him a glare, when her name came from his mouth. "Why jump to conclusions?" Serah looked between Snow, then back at Lightning. "Lets just have a good day today, and lets not even argue." Serah stated, heading to the kitchen.

By then, it was about 4:30. Dinner should be started soon, and she didn't bother asking Snow or Lightning to help. She grabbed multiple dishes from the cabinet, and a pot. She placed three bowls, three soup spoons, and three tea cups on the kitchen table. She wasn't looking forward to sitting in one spot with Snow or Light tonight.

Placing potatos, carrots, tomatos, and other various vegetables in the pot, making a slight watery liquid, for the soup to start. She tossed in a piece of garlic, some celery, and salt into the pot.

30 minutes afterwards, in which it was now 5:15, the soup was finished, so she put each bowl on the counter beside her. She filled the bowls quickly, but leaving Snow extra because he'd eat the whole pot if possible. She poured sweet tea into the cups, and had everything set up. "Food is ready, you two."

Within seconds, the two came in, and sat in their usual spots. Lightning gave Serah a quick thank you, and smiled. "This looks great, Serah. Thank you." Snow smiled at her from across the table. "You're both welcome."

After dinner was finished, Serah washed the dishes, and went to wash up. She let down her hair, stripped out of her clothes, and slowly stepped into the warm shower. The water felt like silk to her tired skin, making her body relax. After she finished washing up, she put on her night gown, and climbed into bed. Shortly after, Snow walked in, and crawled into bed beside her. He put a firm hold onto her, and snuggled to her. "Things will be sorted eventually." He told her. "I guess."

* * *

**This took forever to type. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter will go back to Hope, yay.  
Bye guys.~**

**-Abandoned**


End file.
